


Danganronpa: Texting Hell Havoc

by seesawbutter11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawbutter11037/pseuds/seesawbutter11037
Summary: Welcome to hell. Texting Hell. Memes will be spammed. Tea will be spilt. People will be exposed.And Makoto's the only one keeping everyone from voluntarily starting another Killing Game.Warning: There will be a few trigger warnings here and there throughout this entire series, so be warned
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening/afternoon/morning to everyone! Yes, this is a texting hell chat so don't judge it too harshly--
> 
> Note: This is a nonkilling au. They are in a regular Hope's Peak Academy without Junko or Monokuma. The school is the same layout of the THH game/anime layout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope this wasn't too shitty this is my first fic so uh--
> 
> Also, I'll try to upload a chapter every few days or so

**3:08 a.m.**

**_Naegi Makoto has added Maizono Sayaka and thirteen (13) others to the "We're All Going to Hell" group chat._ **

**Togami Byakuya:**................whY was i invited here

 **Kuwata Leon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Sayaka Maizono:** why do i already have a bad feeling about this?

 **Kirigiri Kyouko:** it's makoto, what do you expect

 **Ishimaru Kiyotaka:** HOW DO YOU TURN OFF CAPS LOCK

 **Oowada Mondo:** this is why i worry for you sometimes

 **Ludenberg Celestia:** okay so again, why exactly are we here, naegi

**_Naegi Makoto has changed their username to NaEggi_**

**_NaEggi has changed Maizono Sayaka's username to definitelynotapsychic_**

**definitelynotapsychic:** this is fine-

 **Togami Byakuya:** oh, i understand why we were invited here

to suffer

_**NaEggi has changed Togami Byakuya's username to yall_are_frigkcing_peasants**_

**yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** i change my mind

_**NaEggi has changed Oowada Mondo's username to trainingwheels**_

**trainingwheels:** I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** you speak pretty highly for someone whose username is thAT

_**NaEggi has changed Fujisaki Chihiro's username to trap.exe** _

**trap.exe:** wait how did you know that i

 **Yamada Hifumi:** hOLD UP WHAT

_**NaEggi has changed Yamada Hifumi's username to niconiconii**_

**niconiconii:** thanks screw you too

_**NaEggi has changed Ludenberg Celestia's username to queenofspades**_

**Kuwata Leon:** WAIT HOW COME SHE GETS A SOMEWHAT DECENT USERNAME

 **NaEggi:** she bribed me to make sure that her username isnt something that sucks ass

 **queenofspades:** suck it.

_**NaEggi has changed Kuwata Leon's username to sticks and balls**_

**sticks and balls:** WHAT THE FUCK, MAN

**_NaEggi has changed sticks and balls's username to salty_ **

**Kirigiri Kyouko:** i swear this chat is going to be the death of us

_**NaEggi has changed Kirigiri Kyouko's username to ramenoodlehat**_

**ramenoodlehat:** i despise this

 **NaEggi:** of course you do

 **Fukawa Touko:** oh god

_**NaEggi has changed Fukawa Touko's username to bipolar stalker**_

**bipolar stalker:** i--

_**NaEggi has changed Ishimaru Kiyotaka's username to teacher'sPet**_

**teacher'sPet:** thiS IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT

 **Hagakure Yasuhiro:** niceeeeee

_**NaEggi has changed Hagakure Yasuhiro's username to crackhead**_

**crackhead:** ..nOT niceeeeee

 **Ikusaba Mukuro:** what have i walked in on

_**NaEggi has changed Ikusaba Mukuro's username to gunsette**_

**gunsette:** i will suffocate you in your sleep

 **Asahina Aoi:** *lurking in the corner*

 **definitelynotapsychic:** did...... did you just use asteriks?

 **Asahina Aoi:** seriously? youre asking me that after you used elipses of all things?

_**NaEggi has changed Asahina Aoi's username to asteriks**_

_**NaEggi has changed definitelynotapsychic's username to elipses**_

**Ogami Sakura:** dont do this to my friends

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** yeah sure "friends"

 **Ogami Sakura:** i dont understand, yeah theyre my friends is that a problem?

 **bipolar stalker:** hold up i thought you and hina were---------------

 **asteriks:** *cries in friendzone*

 **Ogami Sakura:** w a i t -

_**NaEggi has changed Ogami Sakura's username to friendzone** _

**crackhead:** i hate all of this already

 **salty:** seconded

 **trap.exe:** thirded

 **trainingwheels:** fourthded

 **queenofspades:** fourthded?????

 **gunsette:** f o u r t h d e d

 **teacher'sPet:** bro, i dont understand—"fourthded"?

 **bipolar stalker:** fifthded

 **asteriks:** welp guess im sixded then

 **trainingwheels:** i despise you all

 **teacher'sPet:** D:

 **trap.exe:** D:

 **trainingwheels:** minus taka and chihiro

 **teacher'sPet:** :D

 **trap.exe:** [insert happy trap noises]

 **niconiconii:** pure

 **elipses:** dont even, fuckboy

 **NaEggi:** i regret doing this now

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** g o o d

 **asteriks:** guys its 3 in the fucking morning can we just do this tomorrow-

 **queenofspades:** i agree we should probably go to rest for the time being

 **ramenoodlehat:** thirded

 **gunsette:** _fourthded_

 **salty:** i swear to god if someone

 **crackhead:** fIftHdEd

 **NaEggi:** this chat has only been alive for like 20 minutes and its already a dumpster

**_NaEggi has gone offline._ **

**_ramenoodlehat has gone offline._ **

**_gunsette and nine (9) others have gone offline._ **

**_salty has sent thirty nine (39) images._ **

_[insert a hellhole of memes]_

**crackhead:** are you challenging me?

_**crackhead has sent one hundred and twenty seven (127) images.** _

_[more memes]  
_

_**NaEggi is now online.** _

_**NaEggi has muted salty and one (1) other until 7:00 a.m.** _

_**Reason: go tf to sleep before i force you to sleep permanently** _

_**NaEggi is now offline.** _


	2. Why--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i havent even reached a 10th chapter and im already wondering what the fuck im doing

**4:16 P.M.**

**trainingwheels:** well that fuckin sucked

 **trap.exe:** what sucked exactly??

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** i have the same question

 **trainingwheels:** school

 **elipses:** school finished about an hour ago-

 **gunsette:** i would like to say im confused af as well

 **trainingwheels:** the homework sucks ass

 **salty:** first off, hold up, i didnt know you did the homework i thought that was why you were failing, on another note though i didnt know theRE WAS HOMEWORK-

 **ramenoodlehat:** i hate the fact that these are the people who are the apparent top of the line students in the world

 **bipolar stalker:** well thanks fuck you too

 **queenofspades:** this group chat makes me lose my faith in humanity

 **gunsette:** mine was already lost ever since day zero of when i met you all for the first time

 **teacher'sPet:** HEY!

 **niconiconii:** hey!

 **crackhead:** hey!

 **asteriks:** HEYYYYY—CUZ ALL THAT IT TAKES IS A LIL RE IN VENTION

 **elipses:** ew, a dear evan hansen fan

 **asteriks:** shut up you watch hazbin hotel

 **elipses:** well i mean so does like half of the people in this class-

 **friendzone:** no comment

 **crackhead:** no comment

 **niconiconii:** no coal mint

 **trap.exe:** knuckle mint

 **trainingwheels:** nakamura

 **teacher'sPet:** nakamura?

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** nakamura.

 **trainingwheels:** shit i tried to type nakamura but it autocorrected to nakamura

 **trainingwheels:** dammit no nakamura********

 **trainingwheels:** okay who tf messed with my autocorrect im just trying to say nakamura but its saying that i meant nakamura

 **trainingwheels:** motheRFUCKER-

 **trap.exe:** guys genocider awoken and shes chasing me for some reason help please-

 **bipolat stalker:** HERESSSS SHOOOO HECKERRRRR

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** fucking stop

 **teacher'sPet:** THIS IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT

 **NaEggi:** i give up--

**9:23**

**crackhead:** so who's the fucker who's been blasting Good For You from deh on loop for like 10 minutes now?

 **asteriks:** who's the person who's been blasting the Smash Ultimate opening theme for that same amount of time--

 **salty:** i mean, i need SOMETHING to drown out your music

 **gunsette:** i main joker fight me

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** ew a pay to win

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** actually wait i realize the hypocriticism in that statement

 **trap.exe:** im a villager main and im not afraid to say that pocket is seriously broken-

 **ramenoodlehat:** alright thats it everyone meet me at my dorm im holding a tournament and my pichu will slaughter you all

 **NaEggi:** kyoko maining pichu is pure-

 **teacher'sPet:** FINAL DESTINATION NO ITEMS 2 STOCKS

 **NaEggi:** wait you do two stocks????????

 **salty:** i honestly prefer 99 stocks with only pokeballs and assist trophies with a 2.5 knockback multiplier

 **queenofspades:** oh god its worse than i thought

 **queenofspades:** leon is, and dare i say it

 **queenofspades:** a filthy casual

 **bipolar stalker:** oh god no its a casual we must exterminate him

**bipolar stalker has gone offline.**

**salty:** WHY CAN I HEAR RUNNING TOWARDS MY DORM ROOM

**salty has gone offline.**

**elipses:** well hes fucked

 **ramenoodlehat:** w h e r e i s e v e r y o n e

 **gunsette:** im coming, im coming, dont rush me-

**gunsette and twelve (12) others have gone offline.**


	3. Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia has lost her sanity

**9:12 p.m.**

**We're All Going To Hell**

**asteriks:** so uh

 **asteriks:** yall

 **trap.exe:** what is it

 **asteriks:** i may or may not have

 **asteriks:** uh

 **gunsette:** istg what did you do

 **asteriks** : turned celestia into um

 **asteriks:** a vsco girl

 **trainingwheels:** gfdi

 **queenofspades:** skskskskskskskkskskskskskskskksksksksksksksk

 **NaEggi:** nO

 **ramenoodlehat:** why tf must we suffer

 **elipses:** hina w h y

 **yall_are_frigkcing_peasants:** this chat is killing me

 **ninoninonii:** and thats bad how?

 **queenofspades:** yeah killing you stops you from killing the turtles

 **niconiconii:** okay n o

 ** _friendzone:_** im coming over to teach celestia how to dont

**_friendzone has gone offline._ **

**queenofspades:** fuc

**_queenofspades has gone offline._ **

**_NaEggi has changed queenofspades's username to queenofturtles_ **

**trainingwheels:** DONT FUCKING MOTIVATE IT

**_queenofturtles has gone online._ **

**queenofturtles:** i cant tell if i should be happy or offended

 **teacher'sPet:** this is not welcome in a school environment

 **salty:** wait wait i have an idea

 **salty:** @ _trap.exe_

 **trap.exe:** im right here you dont have to @ me

 **trap.exe:** anyways what is it

 **salty:** cant you just revoke admin rights from naegi and stuff

 **trap.exe:** om-

 **NaEggi:** oh shit

 **asteriks:** *aggressively sucks on plastic straw* whats the tea sis

 **bipolar stalker:** fucking dont

 **queenofturtles:** yeah dont use plastic straws

**_NaEggi has added trap.exe as an admin._ **

**NaEggi:** wait wtf i didnt do this what-

**_NaEggi has removed NaEggi as an and has lost admin rights._ **

**NaEggi:** yo uh wtf

 **trap.exe:** it worked

 **trainingwheels:** it fuckin worked

 **queenofturtles:** sksk lmao hes dead

**_trap.exe has muted queenofturtles for one (1) hour._ **

**_Reason: come back when the metal straws are in the garbage disposal_ **


End file.
